Loveholic
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Where there's power we always need weakness. When there's perfection we always need mistake. In that way we recognized the true balance in life. But what if one side decided to let go. KakaHinaNeji. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**The OOC-ness of this fanfic is a major point. That could be a consideration before you go further.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

********oOo********

Chapter 1

MUSIC BOX

Hinata was 17 when our story begins. The numbers could mean many things. For her though, they could bring a nice experience of first love and disowned.

"It's final. You have proven nothing to us." Hiashi, was almost pleased to tell her the bad news. Raised in a family where perfection was their way to prove someone special than the others was a true mistake. And being the first daughter with a younger sister who almost better than her in everything was a curse. More so, losing her mother. If she made a list of misfortune, then her list would start with this. Forget about the fortune of her family, wealth and gracious way of life, Hinata was supposed to be born as some random girl from normal family and not Hyuuga. Her free spirit was trapped in this stupid name of a family. She didn't care about silly traditional art performance, a true entertainer for the royal empire. Through generations of Hyuuga, she was the only blood who step forward and accept technology. Adapted with the fast pace the world offer. Then it was something predictable for her when Hiashi in all his confidence sent her the end of her life in Hyuuga. "You need to get out of this house. Find a new place as soon as possible." An end should start with a beginning. "And not part of this family anymore." His flawless expression would never know a smile of a father.

~oOo~

School definitely not an option or a way out. The building with teenagers was packed with ridiculous people who understand life just by the way they see it. Be the true slave of trends, a loyal viewer of hypnotizing screen, wasting time with endless fake. School was not the perfect place to provide friend. Her family name was the one safe her from bully.

She was about to leave her locker when "Hinata-san.." a pink haired girl cheerfully said hello. "Are you alone?" Hinata could only nod to answer the question. There was nothing new for her, early time in school somehow always started with this encounter from many different girls. Today, one color she avoided took the chance.

"Neji-senpai?" There it was, the main issue.

"No." She took few steps to escape, unfortunately for Hinata, Sakura was the girl with strong curiosity. Concerning Neji, she wouldn't care even if she had to face this little creature who was lucky enough to be born as Hyuuga. She heard many girls would mostly ended up with the 'special meeting' with Neji only to be rejected. Sakura have a conclusion that Hyuuga Hinata was the one caused it. Sakura would not admit of judging other people though. Her mother has always told her that she was a nice sweet girl, she would not hate Hinata for this. Among all other reasons, she would not care. "Wait!!" Sakura handed her a letter, addressed to Neji for sure. "Can you give this to him?" Hinata was in her territory, arrested with obligation of a courier. "Sure." A nice 'thank you' and sugary smile faking her true inner self was the one Hinata get for saying the only word Sakura wanted to hear. At least, Sakura set her free.

~oOo~

Class was her next level in the game. Everyday she started with two earphones to escape the long hours of punishment. Whatever the subject, Hinata would drift away to her own world where there was no limit. Music and the hard sounds of solitary independence was enough to made her stay. By lunch time, she enjoyed school's rooftop. Alone and above everything. Her life, if one would see it, more like a landscape painted with black ink. All colors were not real, her eyes, her hair, her true self, all was nothing but black. No one in her class would even care if she was dead while sitting in her chair. She was as worthless as shadow.

Maybe.

"Hyuuga!" She looked up and met dark eyes "Kakashi-sensei asked you to see him." Another court, different judge; the only dissimilar with the one she got at home. No justice for her in this world.

~oOo~

She crawled up with her slow steps in the corridor among stupid girls talking about fashion, beauty, hair colors. Boys were active with subjects of soccer, manga, game, sex. Others busy with their clubs, deciding a major party within student council, a picture of a mini democracy. After school, the teacher room was more spacious despite the desks seen everywhere. Only few teachers stayed, eyes fixated to where piles of paper sleeping, or the computer screen widely awake.

The person she was looking for sat at his desk by a window, far from the door. He apprehended her present, some other teachers greeted him nicely before leaving. Just like ants, a simple greeting the adults called it a politeness, norm, or socializing.

"Have a seat." The silver haired teacher threw her a chance. She was still, as if afraid to loosen. "You like music?" That just cut the string. She now knew why he wanted to see her. The magic small things, her earphones.

"What's your favorite subject?"

"I don't have one."

"Music?" She shook her head, hoping to send away her sickness of how he fake.

"You do realize that your grades are not in good term, Hyuuga." The prove of her speculation. Another court. "Do you need my help?"

"I believe I don't sensei."

"Very well. Could you tell me your problem?"

"I don't have any problem."

"Are you sure?" For a short while, she thought that her homeroom teacher was worse than her father. Now, she was more than certain that this guy sitting in front of her, pretending to be a care adult was nothing but a true example of a desperate actor. She was wondering who was the screenwriter? Headmaster?

"We need to discuss about this." He took sheets of paper from his drawer, one on the top was a sheet with numbers of her failing grades and her name. The up and down lines with red, blue and black were adjusting in several parts of the sheets like a picture, she sure love the colors. "This is not your problem, am I right?" he asked, she didn't understand. "Problems stay only if you let them. Talk to me when you're ready."

She should have guessed that serious men can be attractive.

~oOo~

She intently listened to the silent shadows of archers, precisely hit the target. Flying archer shot the distance away, similar to a dark thunder from where she stood. She wished she could be just as free as thunder and hit the ground where the maple tree would cry in vain. It would be nice if she had the strength to annihilate her family instead the other way.

The wooden floor locked tenderness from its cold friendly surface. North wind flew his dark hakama, avoiding heat from early summer. "What is it?" he asked. His warmth of affection was lost in time, Hinata could only see in her memories. She tried hard to stay calm, it would be a futile effort; she realized. Those tenderness that once theirs was too far to reach again. "Onii-san." His face stayed unresponsive, ashes from burning life of childhood reminded her to regain her lost courage. "Letter for you." Neji took it, without second thought dispose the pink love of late valentine. She was done with her daily task, Sakura never said about anything than gave it to him.

Attempted to leave the place, Hinata had to face an objection from her cousin. "Is it true?" His strong fingers of an archer wrapped her petite upper arm. The captain of archery club couldn't let go, he was not sure what the reason though. "W-what?" The lone sensation increased inside his heart. "That you're leaving?" He concentrated on her faint scent. There were sweet sunshine from her hair, bed of flowers from her skin. "Yes." she doubtlessly answered. Then there was a strong new scent of blood from his broken heart. "You're not."Secret admiration might reveal in any moment. "You're not leaving." It could have been send out without difficulty, but it was more like a misunderstanding in her eyes. She could only see it as a broken bridge collapsing slowly. Recalling his emotional attitude over the years, of how he hated her weakness, a total mistake for Hyuuga, a trouble within the family.

It was funny. His serious face was almost fair enough to be called joker. It was an improvisation of guilt. She could only snigger. "What's so funny?" Neji asked. She tried to answer the simple question, it was too hard even for her to get the perfect reason.

"Neji." A member of the club calling, her high buns kept magenta to be part of her beautiful light coffee hair. Neji instantly knew why she was there. "Wait here!" Even under pressure, Hinata still couldn't muster anything else but appreciating her freedom. Her pride.

~oOo~

"Did he say anything?"

On second thought, this little exit from torture just never be completed without Sakura. "No." The meandering smile presented, Sakura was analyzing. "What did you do?" the pink haired accused.

This entire day, _no_.. her entire life.. people would always love to blame everything on Hinata. "What did you do to the letter?" Sakura was fishing for any explanation from Hinata's hoarse throat. The young Hyuuga remained straight-faced, not sure if the words were real. Left almost speechless, Hinata didn't really care if another person hate her. "He didn't read your letter." And turning around to leave.

"Hinata!!" Neji shouted.

One would probably think it was an accidental occurrence. Hinata somehow, get the feeling that she was stranded in the wrong place.

The contrast of Sakura and Hinata was calculated very accurately. Neji straight to his aim. Walking pass the dumb happy girl only to the one with the confusion in her face. "I told you to wait!!" If only he could be nicer, then the fire of continuation might not be end. The fear of life without her breath was the only thing fueled his emotion. Hinata unfortunately, only salvage when the music still playing in her ears win the most. Two different directions of how they think were enough to make them find difficulty in understanding each other.

"Hello, Neji-senpai." Her strong voice took his attention, invited Sakura's delight, "Who are you?" only to be thrown away in disgrace. Neji dragged his cousin, leaving the flabbergasted Sakura.

The sound of wind combined hard music, his words, "Why is it so hard for you to obey?" singing cicada and early summer's cloudless sky.

That was not her favorite kind of music.

Neji took her to a small café, it was quiet and comfortable, the only virtues. The sourness from heating summer air have started another unchanged problem. "Why do you have to leave?"

"My father--"

"We can talk about this with the other members of family, I'll convince your father so you could stay."

"I don't belong there."

It was nobody's fault. This healthy breathing truth. Tears were unnecessary. Letting go was the only way. "I'll call my dad." Neji refused everything. His defenses were too weak.

"Please don't." She knew this would only confirm her weakness in Hiashi's eyes. Her shadows started to fade as she stood up from her wooden chair, Neji was too haughty to lose her touch. "Wait!" His strength held her inside his fall. "Could you just care about me?" He dropped everything "..this.. you.." intricate emotions cut his intelligent common sense "..leaving.. me.." his polite words "please.." The high volume music was too weak to infertile his final words as he embraced her. "Please don't go."

********oOo********


	2. Chapter 2

-:-

"**It's become a habit to say it's alright whenever I come across something sad."**

**(Hanabi -Hamasaki Ayumi)**

-:-

********oOo********

Chapter 2

THE GOLDEN BOY

Since early July, Hyuuga was busy with preparation for Neji's birthday, the only son of Hizashi -second born from Hyuuga. Who could understand more than her that this agenda was an overreacting. It seemed that everything for him was unknown without 'extraordinary' trailed behind.

She relied everything on her own shoulders. The folded clothes were a starter. Bags were ready for her countable things. Books and CDs were her only treasure.

"You're leaving today?" Hanabi got in with her traditional outfit for her performance at the big party. Hinata's tensed face was turning silent. The apathy to express her feeling was understandable for everyone even for those who blind. Hyuugas, were good in faking.

"Do you have to leave?" Hanabi was of course a smart girl who knew the science of taking the role as an innocent little sister. Hinata was no longer guessing, "I'm just cleaning up, I haven't got a new place."

"Oh."Hanabi's perfect façade cracked. Foolishly continued to wait patiently and watched her older sister packing. "Any idea?" A natural question for the younger Hyuuga. Maybe the true expert in faking was Hinata after all. "I don't want you to leave, onee-chan." The younger Hyuuga was floating as light as a feather. But the wind of recognition blew her away, "I'm fine, Hanabi."

"You're not calling me Hanabi-chan? You don't like me anymore?"

Silly. There's nothing fancy with 'chan' or her. She was not so special to be hated. Hinata could only care less about her. "You're a big girl now, _Hanabi_." violence was kept inside.

Hyuuga eyes learn this method, sarcastic words were drown in the dark scents of family bond. Those were enough to send her little sister the real message. Hanabi tighten her fist and walking through the unspoken victory inside the plain room.

~oOo~

Drizzling rain outside composed new tune of calm. Hinata pleasurably took off her earphones, chose the natural sounds from droplets of rain, taking the bright side. Released her weariness that's been weighing her shoulders for the past few days. As soon as the open window melted beautiful songs of rain, she acknowledged the signs of endeavor.

She could feel contented by following her heart, it was for the better.

July 3rd, would it rain tomorrow? If gods listened to her, they might consider Raiden to take control of rain once again. She would be like the gravity, took in every touch of tears from the peaceful sky.

The soft wind murmuring, something unpredictable as they wrapped their strong arms she could not escaped of. "You're not leaving me." His warm face on her neck sent shiver to her entire body, chilly summer rain represented the man with lonely eyes. She tried hard to escape, only to be frozen by his strong arms. She decided to give in, her only grace that left.

"I pray for rain tomorrow." Hinata whispered. In exchange for her sweet voice, he loosen a bit.

Everything in his aspects started to feel the long gone comfort. Weak sunlight silently pierces through the wooden window frame and its sheer curtain. "You don't like my birthday?"

She sent a smile, "There's nothing I like." announcing an open judgment in an absolute defeat. "How does it feel like?" she continued.

Her fragility attracted his compassion, gently caressing her soft neck with the tip oh his nose, "What?" his hoarse voice spoke, Neji was smiling in another degree above happiness.

"To be loved, worshiped, adored?" she continued.

His breaths were striking her skin in soft pain "I don't like it." he simply said.

A weak laugh from Hinata was nervous, "I think you enjoy everything, nii-san. Family's attention, those stupid girls from school." everything she tried to ignore before.

"Not at all." Neji was doubtless with his answers. Now he was banging on the door of her heart, slowly inhaling her wavering radiance.

The serenity surrounded him was pure, "You don't like me, right?" too bad she couldn't feel it.

"What makes you think that way, Hinata?"

"You're always angry, avoiding me..."

He couldn't control her soul, "Not anymore." he finally understand. It was his attitude that sent her away, "Not anymore." low tone of his voice whispered.

A certainty of new relationship to rediscovered by her. "That's why I don't want you to leave." he stated.

Her lack of concern slowly turned into defiance. "Don't lose your pride, Nii-san."

"I don't mind."

"What do you think they would say if they found out the golden boy of Hyuuga is substandard for doing stupid things like this."

He stayed silent for a while, she was almost sure that he finally regretted what he was doing. "I'll tell them." he meekly smiled.

"Tell them what?" Unable to collect anymore defeat, she was almost depressed.

That day, she found a reason why Neji was far stronger than her, he just rejected what he didn't wish. She, was more depending on her mood, passively waiting for a chance. Hinata was scared, her independence soul was also weak and fragile without the protection she constantly had. Every beginning brought anticipation, all she need was try.

"I'm not like what they think."

"Weird." she whispered. Sending another discovery to her memory. She did think it was her the one always weak.

"Why?"

"You know what they'd think. They won't believe you. They will be happily blaming it all on me." A slight gap offered her a slow escape, but the early weakness from Neji proved other way. Hinata took the precious opportunity to reach the main door. He strived to get her warmth again, every confident step she made destroyed him.

"Hinata, you can't just leave like that." Melodies were composed instantly as they both hit the wooden floor to one last destination.

Her empty hand seized a red umbrella from one corner by the door, "Of course I can." The sky dyed black among the faint orangey dusk as she pulled the door open.

"I won't let you!" A broken desire was not enough to stop her from all she need.

"Even you won't change anything, nii-san." She opened up her red umbrella, the new vivid protection shielded her in.

The Hyuga young man chased her shadow, walking through the compound's front yard. Neji was walking by her side, no tolerance from her. "I don't want you to go." his voice was trembling, somehow the great Neji-sama had taken the weak point when he's losing.

"I really want to go." she whispered. The only pause came as her last words cuddled his senses. Long silky hair wet, the ambition was slowly faded by the rain.

She came back only to gave him her protection, her last try for being nice to a cousin. The golden boy shouldn't get sick for his birthday tomorrow.

"Please..." Red painted their shadows, "...don't go."

The detour pulled her closer to him. They were drowning in red rain, "Stay here." she was motionless, unable to withdrew.

Pure confusion from her gave him a wide open rift. He took the chance delightfully. His arms quietly wrapped her again, this time her face breathing her life to his. Those shapeless splendor built a new fondness in him. Her decency weaken as he kissed her sweet maltose candy lips with slight taste of jam on her corner lips.

There was a struggling formed by her fear for the pleasure in fierce. Shape of satisfaction was slowly emerged, she used her strength to stop the mess. He was too strong, the years of waiting for this moment gave him the new power she couldn't dispersed.

She was hopelessly flying, abandoned her true fear and only searching for any signs of an end. He was truly bare and starving, he had lost everything for the courage to held her even tighter to feel her heartbeat, those adorable melodies running in fast speed.

As he let go, each gulp of air multiplied his hunger of her love.

********oOo********

**Note :** Raiden is Japanese god of thunder also known as Raijin.

Leave a review please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello… been a while? Well, not that long, right? New semester starts in another two weeks, back to school that is.**

**Okay, I'm working with a Beta now, to -of course- covered my poor grammar, one thing that I'm grateful of, because this fic kinda brings me the opportunity to meet people, including pokey jr, a KakaHina fan and also a very nice person.**

**Well, I have to admit that KakaHina fic is hard to find. Not as popular as KakaSaku or even KakaIru and ItaKaka qeehee… **

**I've been visiting the KakaHina FC deviantArt and there was only few archive on this site. But, the fanart by Warrior of Ruin, 'Warmth' is extremely beautiful. You should check that one out.**

**And, Happy Birthday, Neji.**

**Okay, enough the babbling, next chapter.**

********************oOo*******************

Chapter 3

EXCUSES

July third decided to hate the rain. Bright clear sky was true evidence that even gods were too tired to listen to her prayers. Neji's birthday celebration started with performances from little Hyuugas and their dancing. The birthday boy was calmly sitting between the elders. Tribute and mostly praises were flying inside the traditional house. The room was filled with smiles and traces of movement, pride traveling like floating dialog in a silent movie.

Hinata was almost invisible around the other Hyuugas. Sitting on the last row, she was enjoying her music from her magical earphones, moving with the traditional sanshin Hanabi played. As she looked around, people were commonly talking about success and failure, and she knew she was only fit to be the unique one, proudly being herself.

Every minute passed with more suffocating attitude and sickly sweet fake faces. No one talked to her. With her eyes wide open, she blankly watched the slow steps of a traditional menu presented to each person on the top of a small wooden desk. Feeling uncomfortable with her kimono in summer, she took some monaka and quietly disappeared from the crowded scene where everyone had started enjoying their meal. Walking out in almost soundless steps, she reached her bedroom and changed the heavy clothes in bright color to a simple tee shirt and jeans.

~oOo~

The first thing she did after surviving the hellhole was to turn off her cell phone. She had not brought much money with her that day, so she sat in a bus shelter while thinking on where should she go. Music was her only friend. The previous monaka she ate didn't last long, slowly she met a new friend. Hunger.

"Hyuuga Hinata?" She looked to her side only to doubt her vision. Seated not too far from where she was, the silver haired teacher almost smiled, with serene sparkles on his hair like droplets of dew in early morning. "Sensei?"

"I thought today was Neji's birthday." She was trying hard to create a smile, yet could only nod. After she finished reading his appearance, she sealed off the thoughts of being shrouded in empty freedom. He was there, free, she may as well talk to him. "What music are you listening to?" His eyes fixed on her iPod.

"Radio." she lied.

"Would you like to talk about it?" The same issue; Hinata in some way thought that Hatake-sensei was trying too hard, even though she respected his effort.

"Not here, it's too noisy." The only problem she got at that time was her stomach, the roaring music of emptiness with only monaka in it.

"How about Yasashii?" She loved Yasashii. Maybe _sushi_ had always been the best option for lunch. Hinata nodded, this time with real joy.

~oOo~

Yasashii was packed during lunch time, more so because of the weekend. Not the perfect timing to take part inside the usually comfortable room. Most of its guests were families enjoying their teppanyaki, steamboat and, of course, sushi.

Kakashi took her to the bar, a nice spot where a smiling sushi chef awaited. "Konnichiwa." The fat chef smiled pleasantly as he greeted the two. In a moment, he started to showing off his hands' ability slicing the fresh tuna using his trustful ginzu.

When he was done, the chef that was happy to be called itamae-san once again smiling with his delicious artwork presented in a crescent shape wooden flat plate. He completed the deluxe sushi sets with sake and then left to meet other customers to start everything all over again. "Konnichiwa."

~oOo~

"Enjoy your meal." Kakashi was weightlessly smiling. It was odd to see an adult smiling with a pure expression like a child's. More to her eyes, she sensed something was hidden but at the same time she could feel that it was right in front of her eyes as if a secret lay on his lap, unfolded.

"Family?" he asked.

"E-eh?"

"Your problem. Family?" Maguro was the one he chose for starter, he put aside wasabi and chewing his fresh tuna in pleasure.

"I need a place to stay…" Hinata was almost doubt that it was her the one spoke the word "…Sensei." Kakashi was once again smiling, probably there was some sort of relief, she couldn't guess. This time, his smile was the one she used the word 'naïve' to describe the way he created a simple expression on his face. It was something unpredictable that made her forget about her early intention with sushi and really start talking about her major problem to a homeroom teacher no less.

Hinata decided to open her mouth to talk instead, "I'm not wanted in my family…" Deep inside, Hinata knew she craved this man's goodness. His smile was just one aspect of that.

"Are you sure?" he casually asked. Hinata was reluctant to answer; she could only nod. The expression of his face was utter belief. The new sensation that came to her this time was pure.

"No one accepts me with my…" she took a short pause to think of the right word, "...lacking."

To him, it was sounded like a question. "What?"

"Art. I'm not good with art." Kakashi poured warm tea and gave his ceramic cup to her. His sake was left untouched. "You are yourself, Hyuuga. No one should judge you…"

At that moment she refused the clarity of undemanding radiance surrounding him.

"…there's nothing wrong if you hated something in this world. It's okay if you had selfishness in your heart. Everything merely proves that you're alive and not just breathing. Never ask what you've got or what you haven't in your life. Ask to yourself how much you _give_, is it enough? _More_ is not always the _best_. It is how people remember _you_ whenever they felt loved, that's the one thing you need to touch. The purpose of your life may not be the one on most people's agenda. It is you and only _you_ who knows what's best for yourself. Sometimes, the pains leave you nothing but scars. But with those scars remain lessons you've learned. Say what you want, your life is yours."

He was showing his interest first, she was almost certain no one would ever say anything to her like he just did. Hinata had always been sure that her world had too many layers to be broken. She was positive no one would understand her life. It wouldn't be easy to reach out to her. But this man, a teacher, a nobody for her, gave her the feeling that she could actually choose, that she could grasp the life she wanted.

From all the people she knew, why did it have to come from him?

"I only hope that someone would care…"

"…For who you are, accept the bad along with the good. I would love to do that."

Some things were moving too fast. Fear of a simple thought that she might get scared of him closed his further words.

Why would a teacher care so much for his student?

Fortunately for him, he was wrong this time. She started to be more relaxed, telling him her story of how she loved the rain, the sadness because no one would even care to dive into her heart just to understand her, the hurt of being unwanted within a family.

-:-

"You can talk to me, Hyuuga." That's just how Kakashi bid her goodbye as he left her in front of the Hyuuga gate. The weight on her shoulders was surprisingly diminished. Maybe she had finally found a friend? She debated another thought in her head. _He's a teacher, there's nothing new when teachers care about their students._ Though, there was no doubt that this was the first time for her.

"A friend." She was foolishly smiling.

~oOo~

That late afternoon, illumination hid behind the beautiful sad clouds. The sturdy gate of Hyuuga was wide open, July third celebration was officially over. As she stepped in to the long front yard of the compound, several people were cleaning the colorful pieces of paper in the dirty yard. She went straight to the main door of the traditional house she lived in. Emptiness welcomed her back, most rooms were comfort in soft light. Hinata took the stairs' offer and decided to enjoy her empty room. Every year, the end of celebration and quietness at home could only mean one thing: shrine. All Hyuugas always visited a shrine in Kyoto and stayed there for two days.

It was nothing new for her that no one would remember one Hyuuga member, her.

-:-

As she reached the second floor, low taps on the wooden surface turned silent when she saw the door to her room was opened. Hinata didn't quite appreciate her kimono that day. But who would? It was summer. What's so good about wearing three layers of kimono during summer?

Maybe Hiashi.

No.

All Hyuugas do.

The soundless breeze swayed her hair when she ran to reach her room. The idea that Hiashi knew about her little escape was the one she couldn't freely imagine. There was always fear of doing anything wrong even though she never loved the Hyuuga and their traditional rules.

Hinata convinced herself that her father wouldn't even care to take a glimpse at her room.

She got in. A figure was sitting on the floor with her kimono in his hold. His dark long hair moved slightly as he looked up. His pale eyes shot sparkles of guilt and pressure to hers. He frowned, lifted his chin and laid his back on the cold wall. He took a deep breath and enjoyed her beating heart, racing with a lovely melody. He didn't complain, he only chose an unspoken reason to comprehend.

"Nii-san…"

"Where were you?"

She couldn't see his face clearly. The bright light spread their wings as she gave a small touch on the switch. "I went out for a while." Hinata took her wallet out of the pocket of her jeans.

"You left at lunch time."

She halted her movements. _He knew?_

"For a date?" he asked.

A date. She didn't mind the word. "It's none of your business."

"With who?"

"Nii-san, I need to take a shower, could you get out of my room?"

He didn't budge. "You didn't go to the shrine?"

"I was waiting for you."

"But you're the reason for today's celebration, nii-san."

"You're beautiful in kimono."

She could somewhat remember a time when she was seven years old. On a rainy day like other days of early summer in Tokyo, she was hiding in the attic alone, enjoying the darkness among traditional costumes of artistic performances her family have gone through inside the empire's environment. Holding her mother's red kimono for the dance performance, praising the goddess of sun that the emperor still believe that he was born from the goddess' grandchild and that all the people of Japan are the goddess' true children.

On that rainy day, she was hoping that there was sun for the entire day so she could be free from her obligation to stay inside the dark room and played on the swing with her cousins. She was never good with dancing, calligraphy, poetry or music instruments. Her father kept her there so he wouldn't be ashamed because of a stupid daughter born first from the blood of a great art performer like her mother and the arrogant Hiashi. They kept the young Hinata there and the rain locked her inside the dark room.

_-You will look beautiful with that kimono, Hinata- _Her mother stepped in with outstretched arms.

_-But I can't dance-_

_-It's okay if you can't dance. The kimono was made for a performer, but you my sweet child… you are a true lady. You deserve to stay and quietly enjoying the dance, not performing-_

The edge of the crying sky that day gave her an end. She realized that rain was there to remind her of the soothing words from her mother and the warm embrace she would always remember as home.

-:-

"With who, Hinata?"

He was still, she avoided his gaze. "You don't know him."

"Is he better than me?"

She looked straight at him this time, there was a weak smile planted on her face. "Much better." she simply answered. Neji instantly stood up, walking while dragging her bright kimono, handed it to her when they were few breaths away.

"Don't make me mad." He held his objection inside. "Birthday present?"

"I don't have one."

"You do." Neji pulled her closer, harsh kisses were the ones she predicted. "You'll be happier if you stay by my side, Hinata." He left as he always did, without giving her a chance to say anything.

********************oOo********************

**Monaka? Well, it looks like sandwich but tasted like waffle with red bean paste (anko) trapped inside like jam. Yasashii means kind hearted. To me, Yeah..!! SUSHI \(^o^)/ **

**I don't know how you call the chef in sushi bar, but in Japan, itamae-san is used to call them. It's like an honorable title or simply gratitude by calling them that. **

**You can click the review button and give me something sweet, ne?**

**ありがと**

**-R.B-**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SMOKE SPIRALS

Monday, a new start, still confined within her father's house. The first day of long-awaited summer break for most high school students was another duty for Hyuuga Hinata. The deal was simple, she would spend extra time at school during the break, since she needed to fill the blanks in most of her grades.

As she walked out of her bedroom that morning, sighing in defeat, Neji was casually leaning at the door frame, waiting. His long dark hair was neatly tied, hiding his smile in an expressionless façade. A short pause filled with eyes mirroring each other, both quietly questioning for so long. His silence went on continuously as if remembering her beautiful pure fragrance. His never ending gaze almost buried her, disturbing her rhythm of pulse.

It was something natural for Neji, the only way he was different from Hinata. There was no comfort for her. She didn't know how her cousin fell deeply in her depth of sweet appearance.

In the picturesque scene at the warm corridor of Hyuuga compound, even her clumsy child-like plain face seemed like a wonderful work of art to his eyes.

"I--" Her words were cut off when he held her wrist, finally revealing his mischievous smile almost like a smirk. Hinata tightened her fist as Neji dragged her along the corridor. Faint mint and fresh anti-bacterial soap from his body and heating aura that surrounded him, hit her nose. Those scents stuck to the air, suffocating her in another pleasure she couldn't understand.

Neji took her to the dining room at one part of compound that presented the backyard where trees and a koi pond completed the perfect picture.

Hyuuga Hiashi was sitting in one spot on the floor, and sighed lowly when he put his cup at the wooden table. The new strength of Neji's cruel steps injured tatami after the shoji door parted by his touch. Without time to wait, he took one place across Hiashi, comfort with his dark zabuton and Hinata by his side.

Each of them respected the morning air stained by jasmine tea from Hiashi's cup. "Neji told me everything." The weak smoke slowly dancing out of his cup, blown away from a father's words, concealed his true intention while showing his objection boldly. "You can stay." Hiashi then stood up, walked away and took with him the last warmth he had for his daughter.

Hinata was broken. Disappointed because the tamed wild beast in the name of a father, disappointingly committed his weak point. She was supposed to be free because of her father's selfishness. She couldn't even forgive her own self-pity. Hinata couldn't use 'better' in this situation. Everything gradually faded away. "What did you tell my father?"

The calm morning of summer broke into another complete silence only covered by little efforts from maids in traditional outfits preparing their breakfast.

"I begged to let you stay. It wasn't so hard as I imagined before. Otou-sama helped me with this too." Fresh summer breeze outside the window was sleeping, warm sunlight gently piercing through the thin screen of shoji door widely open to display the flawless garden.

"Eat your breakfast." he softly whispered.

It was already impossible to fix her shattered hope. "I've lost my appetite." With one strong breath she stood up, his eyes pursued her every movement, silently counting her mistakes in each step she made. Her back wordlessly bade him goodbye.

"Do you really want to leave?"

She turned around for a while. "You don't understand." Then she continued her short journey to reach her freedom.

"Are you running away from me?" His voice wavered with expectation and fear.

Hinata headed toward her finale. "From all of you," she said.

One last step before she could touch her exit, two men stopped her. One other man bowed to Neji before closing the door back after he went out, a polite gesture he gave for the Hyuuga man still sitting in his _position_.

Something new for her.

"What happened yesterday that I didn't know?" She challenged. Hinata still had to get used to surrendering.

"I'm officially the heir of Hyuuga." he announced. She remained calm, her fingers relaxed.

The true enemy was now visible for her.

Hinata silently calculated her victory by overcoming her hidden strength with gentleness.

"Eat your breakfast!"

She needed to give up on defending, that's the only way she could accomplish anything.

For now.

Experimentally putting her luck on the edge of a high hill with only one way out, she took the role of being a nice girl. Taking a place where her father was, she sat across from Neji, creating a warm smile that no one had ever seen before.

Seeing this, Neji's heart was filled with yearning. "I'll pick you up after school."

She was accustomed to witnessing a Clan's wrecked dignity.

~oOo~

Hinata isolated her further rejection for a moment, sitting dumbly in her class even after the whole subjects she took that day were done. Almost every teacher came to her during the summer class, gave her the same pathetic reason that this is the only way to rescue her, and that it was an effort to gain more self esteem and of course -still the same topic- her grades.

Hinata buried inside her plan to go home.

Home.

She still thought it was a stupid word.

She could only forever be the player. The only people who held power had always been the other Hyuuga, but not her. Then, she could only think of one other option, her new friend. It was not a coincidence that this person with the title 'friend' was not a Hyuuga.

~oOo~

One simple color followed her firm steps. Dark shadow danced pleasingly as she left behind her wounded smile. Summer breeze slowly coiled around her walking figure, alone in the quiet school hallway.

For the next few steps, Hinata could actually review the way he smiled that day. Simply sitting while enjoying his sushi roll and gave her the warm smile she never could get enough.

Her steps turned slow, but no hesitation left. She longed for another moment of tenderness just like that day, July third where everything turned into today.

The rays of sun emitted through the glass window, she could finally see her escape.

~oOo~

Hatake Kakashi sat at his desk. Smoke from his coffee cup stained the humid air inside the teacher's room. Not so far from where he was, a woman was enjoying the view from a window behind him.

Hinata stopped.

Every second ticked in silence. While the time was moving on, she turned motionless.

The beautiful picture inside her head crossed path with reality. Her freedom was once again tied up. Hinata shrouded her hope, trying to break through, struggling to escape from her sweet fantasy.

Fantasy.

Let it stay that way.

"Hinata?"

She stopped.

He called her Hinata, not Hyuuga or Hyuuga Hinata. For others it might be nothing. For her, just by the way he addressed her in casual way, it was everything. That's how friends should be.

"You need something?"

One question sealed off her consideration. She turned around.

Eyes stared at her lonely figure, trapped at the doorway. Hinata lost her courage the moment she met crimson eyes burning in protest. Slowly, red eyes pretended to be calm, she said, "You're Hyuuga? I'll meet you tomorrow. No English today."

"I'm… I'm sorry." _Weak!_

Hinata took a deep breath, ready to leave. The intolerable new wound stuck in her chest.

"Is there anything you need?" Loneliness was invisible but she refused to place any dependence in him.

"No." she barely whispered.

"Come on in." Kakashi stood up, "Kurenai, we can talk about it later."

"I f-forgot." She almost screamed out her last courage. Both teachers focused on her.

"Forgot?" The only male lifted up his curiosity.

"What I wanted to say… I forgot." Hidden regret made her bow in respect. She didn't have the ability to see another picture so perfect like that, where she's not in it, where the sketch was free from unneeded lines, where everything was clear.

Perfect was not her word.

~oOo~

Bitter sweetness covered up the atmosphere around her. After several steps, Hinata reached one place that soothed her the most. School was free from aggravating sounds, there was only faraway excitement from the school's pool filled with members of the swimming club that was always busy with extra practices during summer for the national tournament.

A cold door was the only thing that separated calming dark from sunshine outside at the school's rooftop. Harsh breezes of summer blew out blurry images in front of her when the door cracked open. She squinted her eyes from too much light displayed under the bright cloudless sky.

No comfort this time.

She avoided the high spirit of summer weather by staying in the gentle dark under the roof. Hinata took a place by the open door remembering once more the uneasiness that separated her from a distant future as if she was stuck at one time of her life where uncountable discomfort wrapped her delicate soul. She used to have a dream of a wonderful place faraway, just like others. Now her life was even more incomprehensible with strong loneliness everyone made for her.

"I knew you would be here."

Maybe once, she pretended to be tough too often.

The sheer shadow from her bangs that covered her face, fading slowly as she lifted up her face to meet his relaxed figure while smoking his cigarette. He didn't wear his mask like he used to. Hinata stayed silent as she tried to figure out the reason why he chose to hide his attractive face all these times. The silver haired teacher climbed up the last few steps then walk passed her. There was nothing else he did but stand at the edge between darkness where she sat and the painful bright outside.

The long shadow of his figure lay soulless at the stairs, his grey hair swaying slowly when his slender yet strong fingers ran through the silvery strands. "Don't you think it's the perfect time to talk about it?"

Previous blurry tears from the joyful season came to sting in her eyes this time. It was simple to cry, she didn't need to learn the method. So easy to break and shed tears, like herself.

A girl.

She stood up, quickly avoiding her first tears.

"You can't keep on running away."

She stopped. "I just want to get out." she whispered so softly it was hardly audible.

Kakashi was staring at her back, her beating heart creating an unsteady tune, a tune of fear. Her school uniform was moving along with the music inside her body like an illusion.

She was tired, he could see it.

"Out of the house?" he asked. The last breath with nicotine brought him an empty place where she sat before. Her warmth still lingered there, a slight comfort slowly emerged around him. "Any place to go?" He continued. Hinata kept her silence safe inside, thoughtless words were unneeded.

He kept on staring at her cheerless back. It was beautiful he realized, even though the sorrow was the one stronger than any aspects hidden.

"What kind of music do you like?" She looked at him from her left side, held her thought away from words. "How about Maximum the Hormone?" Kakashi let out a short sigh along with his black iPod from his pocket.

Hinata caught the familiar object then turned around. His gaze locked down at the item, silently sent her a faith to trust him. An invisible strong hand reached out to her to hold as he waited for all the hesitations to disappear and set her free. Calm gaze met her eyes, he paused to nod, without words ensured her that it's okay.

"I like them." Two pairs of earphones were set. Kakashi was her new magnet.

Hinata couldn't remember when did she make the first step, all she knew the man beside her had offered her a new liberty through the simplest way ever crossed anybody else's mind.

Music.

As they enjoyed the hard music from his iPod, silence covered the comfortable atmosphere. There was no teacher or student. There was only mutual friend.

"Weapon of choice." He shot the words without difficulty. Just like a familiar person who knows you inside out. Hinata looked straight to the long staircase not so far from her while the corner of her eyes could easily see Kakashi exhaled with eyes shut. "Everyone has it." he continued. Then, the long-waited smile was finally there as he open his eyes. "The decision is in your hands. You'll see the future by living your life in your own way."

Hinata glanced at her side, admiring the only person there. He sat calmly without even care on what was going on outside, free in his own world, the only zone he created.

He chuckled. Hinata hid her curiosity, patiently waiting for his next words.

"I was on the baseball team." He started. While still presenting his happy expression, Kakashi continued the short story of his little life to her. Of how he enjoyed the music concert during summer, riding a bike during dusk, eating in different places, observing the people inside JR station.

That was when he stopped.

He turned to see her, "Wanna join me?"

~oOo~

The rapid movement of people was something new for Hinata who was used to quiet journey by bus. Standing by Kakashi's side, she stared out the black window. The view outside was nearly invisible. The night was young, slowly welcoming her. Her little fingers wrapped the single pole near the door, balancing herself in this new environment.

A whisper came to her when Kakashi bent down, "Black. Nice, don't you think?" His warm breath caressed her cheek, and a few strands of her dark hair were dancing slowly. Without even looking, Hinata knew that Kakashi was staring at her pale eyes. Their faces were only few inches apart. If only Hinata turned her head, she would definitely meet his lips.

"H-huh?"

"The darkness. It's beautiful that some things stay behind the scenes without anyone knowing."

"A-ah." She nodded.

His chest was brushing her upper arm when short laughter escaped his lips.

Then everything was gone in a fast motion when Kakashi stood straight.

Suddenly, she felt cold.

~oOo~

When the familiar path came to view, Hinata was enjoying her takoyaki that Kakashi bought for her outside the JR station. They had simply waved goodbye and departed in two different directions. Kakashi continued on his way home by riding his bicycle to his apartment while Hinata had to take a long road to the upper class area, far from the city's center.

The dark Hyuuga gates were wide open, something that she found out of the ordinary. She could see there were several servants outside the compound as if searching for some trespassers. Others were seen around the wide garden and even behind every tree. That was even more strange.

Her slow steps caught everyone's attention. "Hinata-sama!!" A woman with traditional yukata approaching her. "Neji-sama is looking for you." She took her takoyaki and pulled her inside the bright compound.

Every Hyuuga eyes she met along the corridor shot their hatred.

_What's going on?_

They stopped when they reached the main room. The shoji door was closed. The woman's knees then meet the cold wooden floor. She bow before cracking the door open. After that, her two hands slid the door slowly. She bowed again before she spoke. "Neji-sama, Hinata-sama is home."

Hinata couldn't quite see anything in the dark room. She doubted anyone was inside.

The woman suddenly pushed her in after standing up. Her mouth stayed shut, but the expression on her face begged for Hinata to come in.

As the dark wrapped around her, the door once again closed. Faint sounds of steps faded away slowly.

She took several steps forward, finally able to see a lonely figure standing with weak illumination from the starless night sky. His back was the one thing she recognized that it was indeed her cousin, Neji. Long dark hair was loose from its binding and his silky red kimono was a mess, displaying his bare shoulder.

The silence was devastating. She couldn't get comfortable.

Somehow, Hinata knew she had made a big mistake. "I'm s-sorry." Although she didn't know what damage she had done.

Neji tugged the red fabric to cover his pale skin. A harsh breath broke the silence. As he turned around, he refused to see her eyes or acknowledge her presence. The soft scent of jasmine and faint blood left as he walked passed her with steady steps.

~oOo~

When she reached her room that night, every piece of her belongings were on the floor. Books, kimono, CDs and her futon. The wooden floor was no longer monotone.

"He's crazy."

Hinata fixed her gaze on one bright kimono she wore on Neji's birthday, completely ignoring the others present.

"He thought you left. He couldn't find you when he went to pick you up at school. Then he came here and searching for any signs if you were really gone."

"What?"

Hanabi stared at her older sister, stunned by her soft question. "_What_. That's exactly the same question I have!" She shouted.

"What have you done to him? He could have killed anyone. He could have killed me!"

"Hanabi, what are you talking about?"

"Neji is insane, He thought everyone in the Hyuugas were sending you away!" She took a deep breath, shook her head slow while whispering her words. "He wants you, doesn't he?"

"I--"

"He does!" Her smile became one of pity. "You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Please, please, please….**

**leave a review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ho, this chapter is unBeta'd since pokey jr is really busy with her study. I might ask her to Beta this later when her study is less demanding, for now, I hope the grammatical errors are not that bad. **

**Err… enjoy?**

**o.O?**

* * *

Chapter 5

**STOLEN**

In a room with vivid music playing, Hinata sat on a stool in one corner of a -somewhat- kitchen. Living in a compound, made her unfamiliar with the small apartment she was in.

At the opposite side, there was a single bed with navy sheet, no pillow. A bookcase was placed by the door, not too far from a small bathroom with dry floor. The other entertainment came from a colorless TV that was once a famous type from SONY. Every single part of his small apartment seemed… lonely; but Hinata felt she was welcomed here.

"Make yourself at home." The owner screamed from somewhere he called the balcony. Curtain closed the double glass sliding doors, separating the two. He believed the outdoor was a safe enough place to change his shirt to a simple tee shirt, one thing she could easily grateful of, because Kakashi seemed to notice that she wouldn't be comfortable to see him changing inside the tiny apartment.

She couldn't quite remember what made her ended up in this place with Kakashi's silhouette taking off his clothes, and now reached for something, unbutton his pants and pulled…

_Okay, too much to see._ She turned her gaze back to somewhere else safer.

As she steadied her breathing, she spotted several books with arranged volume sited in the bookcase. While the color of the covers didn't seem amused her, the grubby outlook of each volume that indicated they are often read, did. One brow slightly twitched, _definitely his favorites_, she noted to herself.

She jumped off the stool to get closer to the books when the phone that placed next to his bed, rang. She paused, thinking what would be the best thing she should do. Kakashi remained in his changing room and Hinata was mentally counting until Kakashi's voice from the answering machine silenced the phone rings.

"_Yo. Just leave a message, you know it's me."_

Hinata stayed in her spot until a male voice was heard. _"Kakashi, I got what you need, man. You have to be here before shishou got mad at you."_

_Shishou?_

While Hinata was thinking on what could possibly Shishou meant, Kakashi completed his act. Stood not too far from the balcony, he was already wearing his casual outfit, dark surely the perfect colors for him.

"That would be you, Hinata."

"Excuse me?"

"Your apartment?"

That had brought her back to realization, now she remembered why she was there.

Kakashi told her that he could help Hinata with new place and even a job. He did think further about living alone without family support. Few days ago, she refused his genuine offer, until recently, especially after the last incident at home, she thought this would be a perfect escape she desperately needed. Hinata didn't want to stay any longer under the Hyuuga's roof, although her father told her that she could stay. The main reason that made her urgently wanted to leave was one thing, Neji was there.

~oOo~

He kept his amusement with a low chuckle when he looked at her expression. Confusion and doubt was the ones that came first while he brought his bicycle out.

Hinata pointed her finger to one place he suggested as a comfort place for her during the ride. The horizontal steel that placed in front of the main seat of his bike, the top tube of his bicycle frame.

Kakashi thought he would like to embrace her while riding. That would be romantic, right? Only, he didn't logically understand why he even think about being romantic while he supposed to be just a helping friend.

On second thought, if he was _only_ being a nice friend, why should he bother to even splashing some cologne and after shave? He never did care about how he smell before, no one ever questioning about his physical appearance; and thank God that no one did. He was without a doubt, lucky; because he was born with all the aspects men needed to be presentable.

"You can sit at the back." When the bicycle left the apartment's front yard completely, she was thankful that he had one extra seat.

~oOo~

The Hyuuga compound was once again in a terrible silence when the new Heir was expecting to see another Hyuuga member inside the dining room. Neji locked his gaze toward the only female in the room, sitting next to her father.

"I wonder why people is so hard to understand my words?" he asked. Despite the calm tone, he succeeded to hide his raging anger inside, just like how he was taught as he grew in the Hyuuga environment.

Everyone became quiet, Hanabi inaudibly gulped.

Hizashi took a slight movement to welcome his son, Neji stood still and completely ignored his own father.

"Hiashi-san, as far as I remember, you do have another daughter."

Hizashi paused, questioning himself of what possibly made his son tensed. "Neji-kun, have a seat."

The young Heir shut his eyes, controlling his emotion and almost chuckle when his father tried to calm him. Neji had always been his father's pride, unfortunately, he could only see his father as another failure since his twin brother was the one that became the Head, while Hizashi owned the future of the clan.

"I believe I have made myself clear that I want her here."

"Neji! You are talking to Hiashi-sama, the Head of this clan."

Neji scoffed. "I understand that, otou-sama. The Head will soon be the past for Hiashi-san. As for now, the future is in my hand. I'm sure that could only mean that we are equal in some way, don't you agree?"

Hiashi didn't bring up any expression when he spoke. "Ignorance can be a bless, our precious Heir."

"What?" Neji hissed.

If this was a competition, then Neji was truly the loser. Neji, of course wouldn't except the mockery from the Head of the clan, easily. But, other part of him secured his objection quite well to be seen.

Without further words, Neji took his place across Hiashi. The symbols of present and future facing each other.

"My daughter is just another Hyuuga member, I'm sure you know where is the rightful place for her."

The younger of the twins, somehow ashamed for what his son had done. "Hiashi-sama…"

Hiashi lifted up his hand to prevent Hizashi's utterance, silencing him. "Brother, we have indeed the bright Heir, but I cannot tolerance any weakness in his quality." Hiashi turned his attention to his young nephew, locked his gaze as if challenging him.

Neji smirked, "A delicacy is the word I would prefer, Hiashi-san…" The intelligent Heir slowly raised his chin, declaring another dare. "…for weakness, I lack."

A weak smile was the only part that changed from Hiashi's facet. "Even the greatest emperor would easily be conquered when the enemies recognized his weaknesses." He emphasized the word 'weakness' at this point in time. The next silence sent all Hyuugas to their own thoughts.

Neji didn't need any sounds to understand that this would be an end of their conversation for now. On the other side, Hiashi was pleased with Neji's protest and his disapproval, that, in the way Hiashi saw it, was one thing he needed to handle for his next position replacing him as the Head. Though, his arrogant and his spontaneous verbal expression could be the dagger with strong poison by the name Hinata that could easily rolled him down off the throne.

If Hiashi was even prouder to his weak daughter that exact moment, he didn't show it. Slowly, he knew precisely where this situation led to.

~oOo~

Shoji doors were widely open to allow the bright illumination to spread in a wide spacious room, coloring the clean and well-sprung wooden floor as Hinata stepped in. A dojo, was the place Kakashi took her. Several shouts were heard, the noisy sounds came from each strike the kendoka made, expressing their fighting spirits. Their barefoot hit the wooden floor and created perfect rhythm with their actions from every stamp of their front foot while striking.

Two kendoka clothed in protective armor and covered their heads with stylized helmet, metal grills protected their faces; fought using bamboo katana.

"Shinai."

Hinata shifted her gaze from the center of the dojo to meet Kakashi's smiling face. She wasn't sure if he was really smiling, with his effort to hide it. Being with her teacher, she would probably never know how he looked like. One chance gave her the luxury to know him better as someone close to a friend. Hinata knew why he didn't hide his face that day, he was being himself; a silent invitation to trust him.

As she stood there waiting for a confirmation on what her job and place to live would be, she could actually picture him smiling even with his mask on. And she knew very well that she would see more of his handsome feature some other time.

"The sword?" she asked, pointing once again to the two men in dark blue with her eyes.

Kakashi merely nodded to answer her simple question.

On one side of the dojo, several men watched the practice, all of them was dead serious.

"Who is that?" Hinata pointed to one of the fighters, one who can be considered in better term than the other.

From where she stood, this man's expression was calm, his movements were rapid yet stable. His dark hakama swayed as he moved forward, intimidating his opponent easily.

His strong arms easily hit his opponent's head with a final thrust, the one with blue fabric on his helmet was finally down. The victory was predictable, he was far better than his opponent.

No one moved their hands to cheer or congratulated him. The winner bowed, and in less than a second, shot his gaze toward the new visitors.

Hinata stiffened, without any reasonable cause.

The blazing red fabric of his helmet was a nice virtue among all the dark colors, but what was best from all of his aspects as he took his helmet off, was his bright and friendly smile.

"Fake." Kakashi whispered.

"Good day, Kakashi…"

The tall man raised his hand. "Sai, nice to meet you too."

The ever smiling Sai walked leisurely toward the silver haired man. "I had the tendency to expect you would be late as always." His cynicism was always worked to boil anyone's emotion.

Though, his senior was always an exception. "Here to meet Genma." The generous teacher nonchalantly stated.

The man, or was a boy? Hinata couldn't really say, was a person with very pale skin tone. Even with all those sweats on his face, he was… pale.

"Is he okay?"

"Bathing in white dove's blood everyday." Kakashi answered, hid his cheerful voice to make the joke perfect. Hyuuga Hinata though, not quite familiar with jokes, especially with the word 'blood' in it.

"What?"

"He's healthy, don't worry."

"But--"

As Sai reached them, he didn't wait any longer to extend his hand toward the only girl in the room. Still plastering his too bright smile, he introduced himself. "Sai."

Hinata took his friendly gesture, "Hina--" and cut off when Kakashi decided to get in the scene.

"Hinata, and she's taken."

_By who?_ The question was trapped in her mind.

Sai set his dark eyes on her face, his smile faded slowly. "That's a shame." His left hand held his helmet safely. Scratching his nose, he shifted his eyes to one corner when he whispered. "I'm not a player, I swear."

"Of course you're not, Sai."

One other man decided to join them. This new comer was taller and he wore same outfit only without armor.

"Kakashi-senpai, Genma isn't here. I know he called you, and it is my duty to welcome you."

Without asking, Hinata could guess that the man with brown hair was not the same as Sai. She guessed that the man was some kind of sensei or maybe he was actually the guy that Genma called Shishou on the phone.

"Shishou is in his office." he continued.

Nope, definitely not shishou.

Kakashi nodded. "Thank you, Yamato."

~oOo~

Kakashi left his beautiful student at one part of the compound. Several differences were not quite obvious in her eyes. However, she noticed that this compound was much fresher than Hyuuga's, also not as quiet as the place she lived in.

The dojo she had visited earlier was the west wing. Main compound was similar with the Hyuuga's where most inhabitants lived. East wing was a place for meditation.

She sat at the wooden floor of a patio. The charming wind blown her long hair, humid air of summer brought fresh scent of rain. She looked up the sky, clouds were mingling with sadness.

So far she had learned that Kakashi had managed one room for her in this new traditional house owned by the Senju Clan. She never really heard of the name, but Kakashi ensured her that this place was far better than the apartment he suggested before. Besides, Hinata could work in the tea house this clan managed. She should started to think a way of gratitude to Kakashi.

"Wanna see Kakashi?"

She could have still enjoyed the traditional garden on the backyard if Sai didn't come with another smile. "He's famous. He won in almost every practices. He's the master of Kiri-Kaeshi."

Sai took a place beside her, most of his armor and other equipments were off, leave only his dark jacket that Kakashi told her was called kendogi and his hakama. With all those dark, Sai was almost perfect to be dead.

He was just too pale.

"What's… Kiri-Kaeshi?"

"It's a type of practice. Striking in succession, practicing the major movements in Kendo, building stamina."

His hair ruffled slightly, damp and glowed under the darkened sky. "It's going to rain." he said as he looked up.

Hinata nodded. "Do you think they're going to be long?"

The simple question made him formed another smile. "Maybe."

"But I have to go home."

He laughed with an easy tone. "Are you afraid of rain?"

"No."

"Then wait."

Her lips opened, yet she made no objection with her voice. She knew Neji would probably in another uproar at home, and maybe all Hyuugas were now facing his rage and scared to death. But all of those images seemed one thing that she could already figured as something fine, and that there was nothing she should be worried of.

"Okay."

And so they sat there and waiting. Shall the rain fall, or Kakashi appeared, whichever came first.

~oOo~

When the first drop of rain hit the ground, Neji looked up from his study. He spent most of his time with studying all the subjects from the Hyuuga elders. Custom and all old traditions were nothing new for him, but not even a genius could digest all the ancient literature when his heart was in pure commotion.

It was almost dinner time, and he hadn't sense Hinata's presence.

Neji stood up from his position, walked out in silence.

Subsequently, he was surprised to see the person he had been waiting, stood not too far from where he was. Still clothed in her uniform, Hinata held a glass of water, her school bag in her other hand. Under the bright light, she stood completely soundless, her eyes were plain and there was a weak smile plastered in her face.

"You're home?"

Neji's voice broke her reverie. "Oh… yes."

"Why are you late?"

She immediately caught the gravity of the situation, she was getting used to it by time. "I thought it was going to rain, so I stayed at school until I finished my homework."

"Were you alone?"

Well, that was new.

She almost frowned. "Umm… yes?" Her voice was filled with doubt.

Neji studied her appearances. Her hair was a little messy, must be the strong wind. Her school uniform was rather tidy although her skirt was a little jumbled, she must be tired sitting all day long in class. Her socks were as white as the snow, perfect. And last, he spotted a thin string in the clear snow.

The eyes that could see everything; definitely Neji's.

"What's that?" His eyes piercing with insatiable curiosity, set to her socks.

Neji approached her and started to sniff.

Hinata was of course confounded by his action. "What are you doing?"

He moved closer while Hinata scooted back from him. "What kind of smell is this? After shave liquid?"

Her eyes widen, if it wasn't caused by surprise then she didn't know what else would that be. "W-What?"

"A word of advice…" He started, "…you shouldn't have lied to me." Neji grabbed her upper arms, locked her tightly. "I hate liars!" he hissed. When he stared at her wet eyes, he couldn't keep his emotion at bay. "Tell me the truth!"

"I-I… there was some--" Hinata couldn't get anything for a perfect lie, not in this pressure. "I went on a date." she blurted.

That moment, he let her go, just released her from his grasp. Too lost in his personal imaginations when she said the words easily.

She went on a date.

How could that be so easily said, he couldn't meet any reason. All he knew he hated it, hated it to death that she had the courage to even went out with someone else while he was always waiting for her, longing for her touch and tried, always tried to grasp her heart, to own her.

Neji's eyes were stormy. "Why?" He barely whispered.

Rain brought the thunders now. Shadows and lights composed the sounds of a faraway rainstorm, chilly and calm aroma from the wet garden circling them.

"Why?" He repeated his question.

And what even surprised him was when she asked innocently. "Why n-not?"

He had slowly grown insecure in each second as the stillness consumed him.

It was insane.

It was insane, even for him.

******************************oOo******************************

**A/N**

**Neji is sooooo scary....**

**I'm pretty sure that Kakashi is -cough- in -cough- love (?)**

**-**

**Thanks for reading this. Again, all I can say is I'm really sorry for my poor English. I've tried, believe me.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W **

**puhleezzz…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Still unBeta'd, sorry.**

* * *

Chapter 6

**LOVE TRAP**

As Kakashi stared at his black iPod in his hand, he could still recall the short reminiscence of when he ended up at Akihabara, a place where most otaku spent their money to buy action figures or a simple tee shirt with 'Viva Gundam' printed in katakana.

It was only predictable that he got lost the first time he went there. Even for his sharp eyes, all stores were looked alike. He spent his three months' saving from his account to get a new laptop since Asuma kept telling him that he would need one; and the main reason for his little journey, iPod.

The fun part of this dark item was the true motive he chose Akihabara instead on-line shopping that apparently something that Asuma preferred.

An almost satisfying smile accompanied another memory as he remembered the day of first summer when he found a fallen angel on the school's roof. Laying helplessly without any defense, Hyuuga Hinata enjoying her hard music that Kakashi could rather hear from where he stood by the open door. Her eyes shut despite the bright blue sky showered her with endless light. Dark hair spread like a pair of dark butterfly wings, so enchantingly fragile. Whereas her pale skin absorbing the friendly warmth of the sun.

Slowly approaching the girl in tidy uniform, Kakashi was appreciating her regular breathing silently, the charming beat she made. His silent steps turned mute when he reached a place beside her.

Without any other thought crossed his mind, Kakashi looked down at her beautiful face. He never really paid a special interest before on the girl. He knew exactly the Hyuuga girl had always been the quiet one, introvert, loved to stare at the plain window during classes, and never in a hurry when the end of the class freed the teens form school. He also knew, that she has a cousin from the archery club, the Hyuuga genius, Neji. Indeed, Kakashi only knew her exterior, all those features that surrounded her.

When quietness finally embraced her after the last song ended, her fluttering eyes release the binding of peacefulness slowly. The man she recognized as the Japanese history teacher was motionless. Both were lost in their own recognition without words.

The silver haired teacher looked down, amazed at the girl who was still comfort in an end of a dream; until the older man broke the silence by shifted his gaze and chuckled, "Had a nice nap?"

"Why are y-you here?"

Her simple question dragged his attention in an instant. Her translucent eyes were glittering like mirror, and when he caught up once again in her silent beauty, Kakashi saw other shapes of transparent elegant from her eyes. When she gradually stood while looking on the grey floor beneath her, the shade of darkness made her eyes almost similar to ice cubes, and when she looked up to get her answer, those Hyuuga eyes were the clouds. Slow breeze with humid air from early summer made her hair dancing gracefully, that was the time Kakashi released the words, "Infinite snow." for her eyes.

Pure white, heartbreakingly beautiful, cold, chillingly lonely, and hurting.

Now, as she stood before him with small card that he stamped and signed, three months since that day, her eyes were the scenery of winter that started to melt.

Large and tamed.

"Well, Hinata, this means you are done with your summer class." Kakashi handed her the triumph card.

She took a deep breath before cracked a faint smile, "Arigato, sensei."

"Want to celebrate?"

And when he saw her smile that day, her plain white eyes were the universe.

Kakashi just loved to discover other meaning in each glance she made.

~oOo~

There were many things that we've learned without sitting in the class, listening intently to every word the educator said and get perfect grades. Without noticing, we discovered better things just by experiencing. Another type of explanation that we understood by walking in the circle and enjoying each step of development.

**-**

**-**

**-**

Her eyelashes created faint shadow on her face, nurturing another sensation of ease inside Kakashi's heart. With a little contradiction of the new emotion, Kakashi also realized that the girl walking at his side was nervous. By that moment, there were no words he could muster to release the tension.

In spite of his age, Kakashi was not a man with many experiences about the opposite gender. Of course, just like other people, he was once familiar with first love or a simple crush to a woman. What he had now, was a new challenge.

At first, he thought about another silliness of love or simply amused by her rare characteristics. Next thing happened, he was certain that there was always a need of announcing to the whole world that he couldn't bear to be apart form her. It was like he jumped from the very early phase to the last and totally skipping the long process what most people called falling in love.

Only little that he knew, he was lost in this word of love, the emotion that slowly gathered inside his very bones and it was a pure issue he couldn't easily solve. In fact, Kakashi was like a young high school boy, crushed over and over again because of the same reason. A fool, couldn't release himself from the web he created.

Well, love was not as simple as red wrapping your Valentine chocolate and 'I Love You' on the heart-shaped balloon, or spilling out the confession and then you're done. Love is a complicated substance; and Hatake Kakashi was trapped in the center of it, didn't even think of searching a way out.

Just yesterday, they had spent more quality time. She loved to see him dressed in his Kendo outfit. She knew very well, hakama fitted Kakashi better than Neji. And his movements were even better than Sai. He chuckled and talked behind his mask when Yamato stroke. Most of his thrusts proved to be futile when Kakashi attacked with his strong hands. His shinai resembled the perfect sword, not exactly looked like a bamboo sword. The blur image was shining, like a metal of a real samurai. He was fast, and victory was his best friend.

All the way home she talked and asked more questions about this particular martial art. The dark sky loomed above them, bitter wind caressing their smiles. Her interest about him and his life made Kakashi proud of himself. It was something he dare say, amusing in every way.

And the last thing he could do to explain that he had wonderful time with her was hugged her.

With his two arms, he wrapped her in an embrace.

Hinata was speechless. She could only think of the word (speechless) like some teenagers with confusing hormones and in love.

Kakashi rested his chin on her shoulder as he fell deeper to her accepting body. And when he smiled, the sky was threatened to cry. The dark sky gave them more time to appreciate their newfound affection.

While Hinata felt her throat dry.

~oOo~

He chose a Kakigori stand by the street-side to celebrate her little victory, but of course, there was a little thing he would like to call a date. The famous dessert during summer was always a perfect start before the romantic dinner in a real date.

"Hey, Hinata what do you want to get?" There were many choices she could decide from different types of syrup from Kakigori.

Kakashi took one wooden table to sit, the other tables were empty. Most of them were tables for four or six people. Among them all, there was only one for two.

"Strawberry?" He offered, perhaps that was the only thing he could think about the best flavor for girls. She decided not to hold back, and finally nodded as she walked to one seat across him.

-:-

Shaved ice in a medium size bowl was covered by the fresh colors of strawberry, Kakashi chose melon for himself. "I think I'm going to need a real meal after this." He laughed at his own joke before digging his Kakigori, and enjoying the cool dessert. Not like most days, this time he revealed his handsome feature in front of her as he pulled down his mask casually.

It would be an understatement to say that Hinata was not nervous. "A-ano… m-maybe w-w-we s-should go s-somewhere e-else."

Why was she stuttered? She never really stuttered that much to anyone before. She stuttered in front of his father's presence, yes. Sometimes, when she got her period, blame it on hormones. But never in front of other people, especially not a teacher.

When was the last time she stuttered like crazy? What exactly the reason caused it?

Maybe...

"Nah... I'm going to buy bento at JR station on our way home."

_Our way home?_

Our. Way. Home.

_Home?_

"Ah... a-ano..." _Think girl! Stop stuttering!!_ She gulped thickly, "I'm taking b-bus."

Kakashi was still melting the cold beverage in his warm mouth before finally realizing what was going on. He looked at her straight in the eyes, the girl was paused. Almost immediately, she averted her gaze to the red and crystal-like ice.

"Why?" Sense of longing was obvious in his voice.

"I... like it b-better." He caught a feeling of distinct in her clear voice.

Kakashi put his spoon, inhaling a deep breath, "Oh." and exhaled the weight, it didn't lessen. "Okay." He gave up, suddenly felt that he needed to cover the disappointing look on his face.

The complicated scene changed when a drop of rain fall.

The first friendly drop hit the tip of his nose. "It's raining?" He looked up, another drop touched his cheekbone. "It is!" He almost scream. The Japanese history teacher dashed while dragging his student away from the falling rain.

-:-

She stared at their joined hands, completely ignoring the soft wind caressing her face and each drop of rain making her clothes wet.

"Come on, Hinata."

She looked ahead to see the beautiful scene in front of her. Droplets of rain sparkled in his hair as he ran. His warm big hand enveloped her smaller one wholly. Warm and light feeling engulfed her but she was trembling, her heart raced from the intensity. His grip was strong and ensuring, she felt her hand weakened. Yet when she spotted a bus shelter, she wished they were lost in the middle of nowhere.

When he reached the safe place under the roof, he let go his hand. Hinata's was floating without any bind and it felt empty. She stopped and stared at her lonely hand as transparent rain painted her skin.

Kakashi pulled her in, "What are you doing? You're getting wet."

When she decided to stay quiet, it was not for the reason she had lost for words, she hoped she could hear another calming voice from him, somehow it was enough to forget the rain.

"I guess this means we really need to take the bus."

"N-No!"

Kakashi was never a person who felt comfort when water soaking his mask. "I thought you wanted to go home by bus."

"M-Maybe... we should w-wait."

But there was always the first time for everything, and that day, it was the first time for him to exactly enjoying the damp fabric covering his face. "Sure." And even more when he thought smiling behind the wet fabric could be comfortable, sometimes.

But Hinata somehow thought that it was stupid to feel the way she felt. He wouldn't fall for a teenage girl like her. He would probably fall for a real woman like the English teacher, Yuuhi Kurenai.

Not her.

Unfortunately, she didn't realize as she stood there holding back her tears, anticipating the hurt inside her heart, that she was in fact, jealous.

~oOo~

When the sounds of rain suddenly broke the silence in his study, Neji stood up to reduce it. As he strolled to the main window, he could feel a painful sense surrounding him. He thought maybe the rain was always perfect to describe the gloomy mood, not only for those who loved to convey their emotion with words.

He stood by the window, ignoring the wet and cold breeze hitting his face, smugly crossed his arms over his chest and continued to watch the falling rain with his unrefined aspects.

It was something peculiar for some eyes to see the heir stayed calm without making any fuss. For Hanabi, it was one of those days where she could simply walked along the corridor outside his room.

The door was slightly ajar, from where she was, Hanabi could only wondering on what would be the reason that made Neji shut his eyes as he turned back after a deep breath, taking in the scent of rain. But then she quickly averted her gaze, afraid that he might notice her.

As she continued her way to Hiashi's study, she remembered that Hinata loved the rain.

-:-

Hanabi dexterously opened the shoji door, her father stood by the window, just like Neji. She reminded herself that some Hyuuga men were practically the same.

"You summoned me, otou-sama?"

Hiashi's eyes slowly revealing its paleness when they opened slowly. "Have a seat, daughter."

Hanabi made a simple bow before took her right place on the tatami covered wooden floor. Her comfort zabuton accepting her light weight.

"I have received the news that the Senju clan has taken Hinata in."

The traditional desk before her was empty, not like it used to be. Her eyes fixated on the traditional mat made of woven soft rush straw. Her thoughts were preoccupied with questions. She wouldn't know if the news was a good one or certainly the worst. Senju was never been in a good term with Hyuugas, the other traditional clan was more attached to commoners by opening their door where they should have been the respected clan aside Hyuuga. Neither she knew if Hinata was considered to be one of the commoners now. One thing she knew, Neji wouldn't be please with the breaking news.

But then, Hanabi was also confused to merely understand her father. She, even of all people, only knew Hiashi as the Head of the clan. The only thing that made her different from the other Hyuugas was that she called him otou-sama not Hiashi-sama. From time to time, she could only recognize Hiashi as the Head of the clan instead of a father.

Across her, Hiashi sat with more facts about his first daughter. The Senjus was not the major issue, Hiashi, for certain, had learned more about the circumstances. Hinata was never a society person, she had always chose to hide behind the other Hyuugas in most occasions. How did the introvert daughter knew about Senjus and simply took part in the household was the one Hiashi hid from his second daughter. If Hiashi was a person who loved to enjoy love stories from literature, he might squealed in delight as soon as his eyes caught Hanabi's. What would be better than talking about forbidden love between teacher and student? They may be no Capulet nor Montague, but surely, the issue was interesting. It was the only reason Hiashi kept the main problem save.

"Your sister deserves a freedom, and us," he paused, Hanabi was anxious to hear the next words. "My daughter, we, unfortunately, don't deserve any forgiveness if we let her stay."

She looked up abruptly, "Otou-sama, the heir wouldn't be please to hear this."

"The _heir_..." Hiashi's deep voice underlined the word. "... is only an heir, dear daughter. Your sister _will_ leave this clan."

For Hanabi, what she just heard only confirmed her previous hypothesis that Hiashi had indeed hated Hinata. Other than that, she couldn't get any reason to explain. "Do you hate her that much?"

"There's one thing you should learn, Hanabi. One moment you are dry from soft and caring love, it is the moment where you unfolded your weakness."

Hiashi's impassive façade stayed as the perfect façade. Maybe that was one of many other reasons he was chosen to be the Head. "I care for Hyuuga whatever you liked to call it; as a clan or family. But, I will not be the one to show it."

She knew it was his signature to hide his emotions, though she never expected that Hiashi would be the one to indirectly admit that he was a father after all.

"I understand, otou-sama."

"Family, humanize you. Love may change your personality. But obsession, might burns you."

Their eyes mirrored at each other. The twelve years old daughter had learned the method that being a Hyuuga, she should appreciate every moment of silence.

"We have seen Neji dry from soft and caring love. We have seen Neji unfolded his weakness. However, we need to be certain that he would be burnt until he turned to dull ashes."

She narrowed her eyes hoping to get the true intention from her father. "Onee-sama?"

"Your sister is not our weapon, daughter. She is our key to rid the unneeded member of the branch taking control of our main."

For Hiashi, the council had made terrible mistake when they chose Neji over one of his daughters.

"This might not be the most honorable act to do. But I should also remind you that the person we are dealing with, doesn't deserve any honorable acts."

Hiashi stood tall and proud under the vivid bright on his personal study, introducing a new way he carefully made to deal with the young heir and finally rolled him down off the throne.

~oOo~

Kakashi took a seat with heavy sigh. It was awkward for him even if he tried to make some jokes to start a new conversation. The JR moved steadily and it was rather spacious than it usually was. Perhaps most people had chose the bus or taxi because of the rain.

He stared at the girl across him. She kept her eyes downcast, her bangs shut her from the world. It almost looked like she was sleeping.

She had been like that for almost half an hour. As he retraced each event that happened, he could only remember that she started to lock herself in a safe defense when she mentioned about someone. A particular someone she brought up with a statement.

"_I'm sure Kurenai-sensei has interest in you."_

He suppressed his laughter, sensing a bit of jealousy in her tone. Though, he made sure to himself that that kind of thing was impossible. First, why would she be jealous when it was obvious that Asuma owned the beautiful English teacher. Second, even if she was jealous, would that mean she had special feeling toward her teacher?

And by the word teacher, was for sure, him.

That, of course, never really crossed his mind, sometimes he thought it was only him thinking that way. Somehow, it was okay if he was the one who was infatuated with her, but the other way around was a luxury that he could not believe instantly that it was a real thing. Even his imagination would certainly refuse to accept it.

Yet, that was the exact subject that turned her into a mute.

When the JR movement slowing down, she carefully left her seat and approaching the door. Still questioning himself, Kakashi followed suit.

~oOo~

Hanabi rested her back silently inside the dark vehicle. For more than forty minutes she took the back seat where a man seated at her right side with indifferent eyes.

She couldn't make any guess that Hiashi's real plan was so unlike him.

_-This might not be the most honorable act to do. But I should also remind you that the person we are dealing with, doesn't deserve any honorable acts-_

Hanabi let out a frustrated sigh as she remembered her father and the genius plan.

"What do you want to show me?"

Hanabi flinched at hearing his husky voice. "Neji-sama, I thought you have certain worries towards my sister. Don't you think it would be nice to wait for her here?"

Neji stared at her impassively, before finally tore his suspicious eyes off her. Without further words, he continued on whatever he did before with his own thoughts.

She immediately felt the uneasiness decreasing, and appreciated it with all her might silently.

The dark vehicle stayed unmoved at one side of the crossroads. Not too far from there, every several minutes, people would be seen rushing out of the main JR station.

~oOo~

Her retreating figure moved impossibly swift, Kakashi had lost her on their way out of the station amongst others. Then, she walked past everyone without even looking back.

Kakashi sped up, trying to reach her and at least talk to her instead losing her in the amidst of people. He couldn't understand what would be the perfect word to describe his fear. There was a slight feeling of rejection and being neglected was mostly burning up the adrenaline that made him run. "Hinata!"

She ascended when she took the staircase leaving him further away.

With strong huff, Kakashi walked through the crowd that thankfully decreasing. He cautiously took two steps at a time to reduce their distance. She separated herself even more as he reached the final step. It was a total defeat for him as he screamed out his thoughts while trying with his last effort to reach her. "I'm sorry. If anything I said to you earlier had make you so distance like this, I'm sorry."

The after rain wind was softly cold, however it was also humid and fresh. Her soundless footsteps halted, the tender image made him eagerly reached out to touch her, yet, he could only stop when she slowly turned around.

Her dark hair clung with hidden sparkles under the moon-filled night, framing her delicate face. Her eyes quietly told of an ending, sadness and disappointment. And even with the perfect cover, he could easily see the resentful for herself in her features.

What had he done to her?

She was withering slowly. This was the old Hinata he knew.

It was as if she was commemorating this deceased valuable feeling she just had.

The sound of wind turned mute as he could only hear her sighing heavily, pushing away her silent tears. "I'm going home." her weak voice muttered. She supposed it would end everything, but beyond doubt, it was only keeping him wander about endlessly. His mind couldn't focus on the previous idea he had, he could only think of a way to stop her from leaving.

Kakashi was _almost_ lost in the sad girl's charm. She was broken for sure, but every enchanting elements about her refused to fade away. _Almost_, for Kakashi was not a word he could tolerate. Almost meant a pure loss for him to hold. He was drawn easily to her unshielded charisma. It was the moment where denial was unknown to him. He wanted to protect her, needed to grasp her and pleaded to be rescued by her hidden strength for he felt so weak and yet so strong as well as ready… _finally_ ready to truly love her.

And as their hearts connected without them even realizing it, she responded to his despair with doubts wrapping her fragile heart.

She took one hesitated step before another. Her slow steps were nothing compared to his definite ones.

"Hinata." he said, voice so weak she could barely hear it. At the same time, it was strong. It seemed that he tried to stop whatever reason of hesitation that came to her mind. It seemed that he tried to tell her that it was okay, there was nothing wrong. Ensured her to untangle their status as teacher-student.

Maybe for once, Kakashi wanted them to be a man and woman, more than friend. But then, he thought, _once_, was not enough.

When they were finally face to face, she reached out her hands as if appreciating his unspoken honesty. She took one final step, small fingers pulling down the cold fabric that covered most part of his face, soon, her eyes fixed at his lips. She tilted her head to one side in wonder when she finally had enough courage to touch his once hidden lips with her warm fingers. Truly, her simple gestures were an invitation to the tall man before her.

As he leaned down, she tiptoed as much to fulfill her new crave and curiosity.

Her lips were shut when the first touch pressed the sweet and cold skin. His warm breaths thawed her nervousness as he slowly put more pressure and snaked one arm around her waist, supporting her wobbly feet. She shut her eyes in pure bliss when Kakashi pulled her closer to his warmth and he enveloped her smaller body completely.

The chaste kiss turned into an intensive one as she welcomed him, parting her lips slightly. He slid his tongue without any harsh and it was the first time for her accepting an act of affection that didn't make her shiver with fear and confusion.

A pure tranquility spread around them, sweet fantasy stepping out of their imaginations, slowly turned into reality.

Instantly she admitted that Kakashi was far better than Neji. She tried to give her comfort despite the passion going stronger inside him. His grip was strong yet softly guarding her. Neji's was always demanding.

Neji always brought sense of fear to her system.

She fluttered her eyes in realization and immediately withdrew. Kakashi's arms moved swiftly to hold her in place. It was another demanding act from a man, but at the same time it was a plea for another special moment, and longing for another touch of her lips on his. Her insecurities faded away slowly when his kisses sent her the sensation of being loved by someone and not just a toy.

Somehow, Hinata was not at all objected this man massaging her lips in more intensity and if it was possible, she sensed relief and... care from his every touch.

~oOo~

Quiet.

Was all she could think of when Neji's chest heaved in anger, his eyes shut tightly the moment he saw Hinata's frail figure sinking in _his_ arms, completely drowning in the other man's hold.

Hanabi froze in fear when she saw Neji clenched his fist so tight, she swore had made him bleeding.

Neji snapped his eyes open as he felt fury flowing inside his body. It was getting worse in every second ticked. Hanabi owned the honor to watch the respectful heir chosen by the council, burning with untamed rage. The fire was burning him without mercy and he would soon turn into tedious ashes just like her father told her.

"Tell your father, I want the compound empty tonight." Neji declared with gritted teeth.

Hanabi was satisfied with the result.

But what would happen to her sister, if the fire could easily burn the first born as well?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**They've kissed yay! **

**Okay, I know it was not really spectacular, but still... they've kissed.**

**So, now we know what Hiashi got on his mind. I think the idea about uniting Branch and Main is quite impractical, I don't know... I think it should stay as the rule in the Hyuuga, that's what makes Hyuuga different and that's why they called it a clan.**

**Err... maybe (?)**

**^^v**

**Just tell me what you think... please leave me another review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**STIGMA**

Her pale luminous eyes followed his jaw line. She smiled tentatively when she couldn't make out any words to tell him that he had been hiding a treasure all this time. She would love to know the reason why he was so mysterious but at the same time so calm and seemed relax. Or why he chose to wear some weird fashion style, specifically his mask. But Hinata was a silent observer, she just loved to wonder all other possibilities of many answers that came up in her mind while scrutinizing.

"I look forward to many similar or better occurrences with you in the future."

Her eyes hesitantly fluttered at hearing his words, finally returned to the main focus.

They have kissed.

She looked down at her feet immediately.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Do you think we need to contemplate the thing that just happened between us, as something romantic?"

Hinata nervously bit her lower lip, "I... I'm not sure." Her lustrous hair was showered by the illumination from the street lights. Being the member of a prestigious clan like Hyuuga might be the only reason that made her look so enchanting. But Kakashi never really know about the clan, aside the fact that it was one of the many clans that had a respectful bond with the royal empire. Something concerned with art, as far as he remembered.

"But that shouldn't suggest you hated it."

"Y-yes. I mean... no, I didn't hate it," she responded dumbly.

Somehow he thought, he would definitely hated himself if their earlier occurrence was far from the thing she would appreciate nor like. But being passive was also impossible for a man whom believed that love was guilt free. What he did or what he should had done were two different things. Kakashi was more than sure that what he did was what he should did. He would easily discard other ideas and merely followed his nature, his needs; wanting her. If there was one to be blamed, then it would be her. She, being attractive, adorable, elegant, and the verity that she was unconventional.

She was simply irresistible.

"Mind if I walk you home?"

She responded with a good nature that was in her; she nodded.

He started to walk a step behind her, but her short steps had made him took the empty place at her side. They walked slowly appreciating their moment.

The humid air had turned into sweetly fresh as the night getting late.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Neji glared when Hiashi faced him with an objection for his silly request. He felt a wave of rage consumed him, and he knew he hated the head of their clan with more than just one simple reason.

Neji hated Hiashi because he had better quality compared to his father, Hizashi.

Neji hated Hiashi for he was an old man with power.

Neji hated Hiashi with all his might that the head refused to fulfill his one wish.

But Neji was always a person who knows how to use authority. "The council had decided that this clan should start respecting me. It's just one simple request, Hiashi-_sama_." Neji pressed the suffix, tried to persuade the head in gratifying his demand.

"I'm sure a vague reason is forthcoming." Hiashi's calm voice ridiculed.

The younger Hyuuga twitched in pure annoyance. "As I informed you before. It is one of those times where I need to have a decent quietness for one night of meditation."

The Hyuuga head paused, he knew that Neji had made a pointless lie. The reason was ridiculous and indelicate, but Hiashi would like to know how strong Hinata was. The little experiment seemed proper for the head to consider this as a survival test for his first born.

It was only Neji, why would he be worried?

It was _his_ daughter, why would he be distrusting?

Hiashi took a deep breath. "Very well, one night."

Neji bowed his head in less respect, eyes defiant, silencing his own affirmative reply.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The night was quiet, Hinata ignored the mere fact as she entered the place she lived in. Her mind was preoccupied with pictures of the short walk that turned into her official first date with the man she could only think of the word _love_ whenever his image crossed her mind.

He asked for coffee that apparently ones he took from a vending machine and declared that it wasn't that bad. She didn't mind with the coffee, although she hoped he would take her to some nice place people liked to call it a coffee shop, that would be pleasing.

Kakashi knew better that it was the best thing he could do for now. Hinata was still underage, and taking an underage teenager to a coffee shop where she should be at home studying or watching TV drama was definitely not an option. Especially when they were too close as a teacher and his student than couple.

She walked silently along the corridor to her dark room, none of the quietness nor the emptiness of the compound made her shiver as she could still feel Kakashi's strong arms wrapped her in a warm embrace. She could still recall how he sighed several times that made her wonder what would be the cause, Hinata stayed silent when he whispered, "We don't need to be sentimental. I don't think sentimental is a good thing. But I always hated to be apart from you." His hand crawled up slowly to tangle his fingers between her long hair. The dark gates of Hyuuga was the silent witness of his affection.

She could still breathe in his scent, raw without sweet perfume, just him... his life and his heartbeat.

The wooden floor was hushed as she walked along with her soft footsteps. Hinata slipped in to her room after sliding the wooden door slightly apart. The light spread with single switch as she hurried to change her damp clothes with her nightwear.

After a short visit to the bathroom, she stood in the center of her room momentarily, thinking about when would be the best time to start packing her personal things. She would leave her clan, she would leave her past; there were no doubts left.

With a strong mind, Hinata started to prepare her futon. And soon, she welcomed her dream under the dim light.

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was only normal to see Kakashi lost in his own world. But for the first time in his life, Asuma thought that the masked man finally mulled over with curiosity. "I never realized it would feel this way," Kakashi stated.

"Let me digest this for one second. You are realizing what?" Asuma sat with sleepy eyes in his bed. Kakashi had knocked on his apartment door earlier, asking him what was the best sleeping pills because he couldn't sleep. Asuma simply let him in and suggested milk. Kakashi was not a person who would love to drink milk before sleeping, and now he sat on the floor, looking at the ceiling, astounded while talking with weird words.

"This," he exclaimed.

"What is?" Asuma deepened.

"Everything just spinning." Kakashi looked down, whispering almost to himself. "I feel jet-lagged."

"Are you drunk?"

"Yeah," he grinned, "It's no exaggeration to say that."

And if he was indeed drunk, then it was obvious that he wanted more, he wanted more of Hinata's soft lips on his.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The dim room was bleak and dry. Her sleeping form was small under the thin veil she chose to be an extra layer beside her nightgown. Neji breathed out a sigh of satisfaction as he cautiously stepped in. The weak light from the corridor barged in like his figure sinking slowly to the darkness after he slid the door closed.

He saw her body tensed and immediately knew that he had awaken her. But Hinata stayed immobilize, eyes shut and feigned to be sleeping.

"I wasn't impressed," he stated, voice filled with fierceness she hadn't accustomed to. The sudden words made Hinata snapped her eyes open before finally separating herself from her mattress. The sheer silk flowing down slowly as she sat.

She gathered her logics to assume his existence in her room. "Are you lost?" Hinata asked accusingly.

The Hyuuga male languidly approaching her, eyes shone with fury in the dim room. "My sentiment must have clouding the ability to judge your comedic hyperbole." Abruptly, Neji stood before her, staring down at the Hyuuga maiden enjoying the gravity and refused to stand up. He bent down before fell to one knee, face only a breath away. "I'm appalled by your attitude. As I said earlier, I wasn't impressed."

She scooted back when one hand raised to reach her. "Stay a-away."

"Absurd." He halted his movement. "How could I do that when you are so close to me?" In a mere second he grabbed her shoulder, pulled her closer. "I am certainly out of options," he smirked.

"What do you want?"

One strong hand trapped her in silence, eyes daring her to move. "Don't worry, you'll find out soon."

The strong wind pushed away the sheer clouds, letting the moon illuminated the sky. Her eyes sparkles with fear whereas his in delight. He ran down his hand along her naked arm, passion twisting inside him. His teeth gritted as he recalled the image he saw earlier. "Tell me, Hinata. Were you and your father arranged this scheme for me?" Their eyes met and he stopped moving. His oppressive voice prying with undefined rage. "Well?"

She shivered under his hold. "I don't know wh-what you're talking about," she answered obliviously.

Neji ran his fingers through her hair then, his eyes jovially fixed at the soft dark strands. "You are making yourself as a low female of this clan," his weak voice whispered. "Public humiliation, shame for our respected blood." Their eyes focused on each other, he dropped his hands to the floor for support as he moved forward and simply hit her ear with his warm breaths. "The things you find amusing, astounded me, dear cousin," his rough voice whispered.

Her eyes widened in realization as she moved back swiftly. "You…"

"I saw it. You and that silly man who wrapped his face like chocolate bar in his pathetic existence," Neji hissed.

The room was getting warm, but provided less comfort. Hinata stiffened when she felt the dancing breeze caressed her back. Her eyes gleamed desperately, hoping for more space as Neji scooted closer. "I do believe it will be a little presumptuous to assume that it was really you there, standing in the crowd," his eyes stared furiously, locking her in his cage "enjoying his lips?"

He observed how she lowered her head, breathing uneven and trembling. He could already guess she would easily crumbled under pressure. Unsympathetically, Neji moved back, "Respect yourself, Hinata."

Hinata's head lifted up slowly, eyes averted to one corner of her room.

Not too far across from her, Neji stood up, his tall figure creating a long shadow that bind her to the ground. "I will consider this as one thing I could easily forget. That will be a token of my appreciation." His words tangled her in silence, she wished there would be more strength and courage she owned.

Deep inside her, she could only recognize guilt mingled with fear. Those feelings shouldn't have been there in the first place, Hinata was sure to leave this clan. Hyuuga never respected her, nor accepted her. Though, some part of her still believed that she could forgive them, if only they would understand her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered with defeated tone.

"You are forgiven, Hinata." Neji paused, finally acknowledged her sighing in relief. "You don't have to be perfect, you had done your final mistake."

Her questioning eyes instantly shifted to the only male.

"I forgive you, Hinata," his husky voice whispered with excitement. "Just promise me you will never do that again to anyone else but me." There were no anger left in his eyes, but Hinata was not pleased with the positive improvement.

"You can't even let me have one piece of my own life?"

Neji frowned at her question. He had attempted to give her a lesson. But all his intentions faltered when he could only see her sleeping figure so alluring even his real purpose was to break her. It was not part of his plan to forgive her. But there she was, gazed at him with sad eyes and accusing that he bind her. He felt the sudden betrayal, anger and denial. Such useless things had caused all of his previous excitement to fade.

He now sure that his cousin was serious with the other man. Neji learned the hard way that Hinata had fallen for someone else. He denied every assumptions and told himself to trust her. But it was all proved to be in vain.

He strode closer and practically yanked her body to stand up. He caught her body completely with his strong hands. A violent growl escaped his lips, "A well-mannered girl like you, should have known how to separate needless things and honorable attitudes!" he roared.

Hinata was too astounded with another rage from him, though she refused to be the one in the weak position. "I've never been part of this family. I may be born as a Hyuuga but all the same I'm just a girl with the name."

He leaned closer, breaths against her lips. "It is rare for people to receive this sort of generosity from me. But I would gladly give it to you if you could simply stated that that would be your final act with him."

Hinata froze when familiar fear engulfed her sense. But what he asked her was just indecent, she would never trade her freedom with stupid obsessive games. "I can't."

Neji felt his jaw ached from clenching his teeth so hard. His expression was stiff and unforgiving. He hissed when he pulled her against his lean chest. "You feel a little territorial, aren't you?"

She winced, her mouth unmoved, not even wavering.

Due the lack of response, Neji moved his face closer until he touched her skin with the tip of his nose. He inhaled deeply, savoring her scent. "You smell of cinnamon." The simple splendor had somehow reduce his rage. He grabbed a hold of her upper arm, snaked the other around her slim waist.

Hinata fought against his strength, squirming from his hold only to be taken again. "I'm not done," his harsh voice stoic and demanding. He had been unreasonably angry, but then, Hinata always knew Neji as a person who loved to unfold his anger towards other.

Neji took his time staring in silence at the frightened girl. He tilted his head as he focused on her lips. Hinata didn't like how the situation went. She should had been able to defense herself, put a little bit of barrier to stop him from getting closer. It wasn't supposed to be ended up like this, where Neji smirked while she stared uncomprehending. It made her angry just by being so weak and vulnerable against his dominating aura.

"I find you always as fascinating as a Hyuuga shouldn't be. Maybe, you are undeniably different from any of those Hyuuga girls," he muttered. "You have the Hyuuga blood but you are not the same. That's why I chose you, Hinata."

"For what?" she hissed with eyes frozen.

"My woman, of course," he declared without any sense of doubt. "I don't need glories, praises. They are nothing without you," his voice weakened in honesty. Eyes reflecting fervor she often seen when they were alone. It might be something sweet if this encounter didn't happen between the person who worshiped power with a girl who respected freedom.

Neji turned his focus back to her lips. "How did they manage to tangle with his lips?" he asked, so soft apart to his strong gaze at her. "How did they ended up touching his, mingling breaths, sharing germs?" Neji smirked in annoyance, he felt a sudden infidelity. "I'm sure mine are better than him, you were always floating and gasping for air whenever I kissed you. Your heart erratic, eyes fluttering…" He pecked her lips, talking without leaving her face. "…thrilled." Brushed his lips with hers. "Just like all the female characters in love stories." He left another soft kiss on her stiff lips. "Tell me it wasn't love you shared with him."

Weary eyes fluttered, she hesitated, she was not sure if it was a statement or another demand from the heir. In the back of her mind, she knew very well what the answer would be. The only thing halted her tongue to dance with the simple answer was, what would his response be.

She could hear him growling when Neji's hand wandering to her back, slowly tracing it until he settled on her waist, caressing with sensual touch. His untamed kiss overwhelmed her lips completely, savoring the soft as she could only feel numb. Hinata tried to jerk away only to make his grip tighten over her body. His hand moved to yank her head to one side as he bent down to nestle his face in her neck. His wet tongue left slick traces before his lips sucking her warm skin passionately. His hot breath tickling as she heard him whispering her name demanding a reply.

She didn't try to push him off because she knew her words would work better. "It was," she responded faintly.

Neji paused when her calm voice reached his ears. If he was used to bury his hatred, now he was already forget how to, only knew how to express the emotions twisting inside him. His plain eyes blinked as if he was unconsciously inside his nightmare and refused to stay asleep. He withdrew from her, stared with hollow eyes that seemed disappear in her dim bedroom.

Then without warning, his fierce eyes were back with one blink. His stern gaze locked at her feeble ones.

She was petrified, her body shivered immensely. Her eyes pleading as she moved back, Neji strode forward, abruptly took her body once again with his painful grip. "Let me make this clear! You are nothing to this clan, I provide you everything. You will not survive without me, you will only be useless and annoyed the whole clan." He smirked as graceful as he could manage. "Yes, Hinata. Your situation is that dire."

Panic began to loosen up as she realized that his words were incorrect. "No," she whispered. Unexpectedly, she smiled; weak but bold. "I am free. I am leaving. I don't need this clan to make me to be someone. I'm not a nobody. I have people who will accept me."

Her firm voice pushed him down to defeat. The young heir lost in his own fear of losing her. "You are not leaving me. I told you before!" He shook her body, demanding her to obey, but Neji's eyes were nothing but pleading. "Didn't I tell you that?!"

She shook her head in response. Neji was out of control.

His fingers were tangled in the darkness of her hair, holding her head in place for a long bruising kiss. "I need you, Hinata," he spoke against her lips.

He crashed his lips deeper against hers, she struggled to free. "You don't, Neji."

"I do, I really do," he loosen his grip, slowly descending his face, sinking deeply in the crook of her neck, letting her sweet scent morphing him. Warm and wet tongue traced along the soft skin, nibbling and biting. He repeated everything all over again.

"And you need me." His voice covered in strong venom, but too weak to kill.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*oOo~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**I'm really sorry for the long update. I've been trying to get my Beta to help me with this fic but she's just busy. Well, I was also busy with my senior year and final exam.**

**Thanks for reading.**


End file.
